Most staircases in houses and other structures are made by carpenters who make the staircases on the site out of wood. The staircases are usually straight and are relatively easy to make. The staircases are usually supported on one side by a wall and on the other by a support structure. When a carpenter is asked to construct a spiral staircase it requires special skills that he may not possess.
Further most spiral staircase designs use a central post with the stairs radiating in rotating fashion from the center post. The use of the center post gives the stair structure strength and stability but results in a tight turn for the user as he travels the stairs making his path in circles right next to the center post.
Some architects desire a more free standing style, one which does not use a center post so as to have stairs with a less cluttered more free standing look. Another advantage of not having a center post is having stairs beginning several feet from the center of the circle. This provides a spiral which does not have the tight turns associated with spiral staircases having a center post and makes it easier to use the stairs.
Since wooden stairs generally would not have the strength to support this style of stairs, these stairs are usually made of metal.
The present invention is a method of producing a spiral staircase form flat sheets of metal to the specifications of an architect.